4 ways to Spread the Day!
by CountryGeek8
Summary: It's the Chipettes' and Paige's birthday (Movie Version)!
1. Chapter 1

The T-V rumbled, spitting out dialogue and monologue from the documentary of WWI. Simon sat there, staring into the screen, soaking himself in such action-filled history. Alvin sat there, bored out of his mind, wondering to himself what the point of watching such a dumb documentary, _his_ point was, _he_ wasn't learning anything.

"Why are we-"

"Shh, shut up Alvin." Simon said, reveled in the moment of war and history. Theodore, scared, was hiding behind his blankie, holding his teddy-bear close.

"Don't worry, Teddy. It's only a movie." he said, feeling his tummy rumbling, gurgling. Alvin folded his arms and turned his attention to his brother, who was still gazing into the movie screen.

"Simon? W-W-What's the point of this? I already know so much about WWI or..WWII, it's about a war between three countries-"

"Five, Alvin. The Soviet Union, France, Germany, Spain, and America. 1-2-3-4-5," Simon interrupted, turning his attention to his bored-out-of-his-mind brother, who had an angry gaze on his face. Theodore looked up from his blankie.

"I thought it was four." he said. Simon groaned. "Clearly, you two haven't been paying attention."

"Only 'cause I don't care!"

"Yes, Alvin. The only precious reason, you wouldn't care about doing your homework: Watching a movie and writing a report about it,(two paragraphs at least) is because you _just don't care_." he said, scoffing to himself. Alvin spread his hands out, with an obvious face.

"DUH!" he said. Theodore quivered his lips.

"Don't fight guys. It never ends well. We have to plan a special day for the Chipettes and Paige remember?" he said. Simon grabbed a clipboard from behind him.

"Yes, and we're all clear on the plan right?" he asked. Alvin nodded. "Yes, but planning for Brittany is like, _THE_ hardest chipettes to plan for. She wants to do _so_ many things for her birthday." Alvin folded his arms. Simon chuckled to himself.

"Planning for Jeanette was easy. She loves a lot of things I love. So I'm taking her to the museum." he said. Alvin jumped up, immediately.

"What? The museum. We are _not_ all going to the museum just because _Jeanette_ likes it." Alvin protested.

"Where are you taking Brittany?" Simon asked. Alvin scoffed.

"I'm taking her to the football game." Alvin said. Simon folded his arms, groaning. "Alvin, you can't take Brittany to something, she _doesn't_ want to do." He argued.

"How do _you_ know what _Brittany_ wants?" Alvin retorted. Simon scoffed. "Maybe I _called_ her? It's the Chipettes' birthday!"

"Okay _smart_ guy! What does Brittany wants for her shared birthday with her sisters?" she asked. Simon scoffed.

"She wants a spa day, but since she has 3 extra sisters, she's getting a 2 hour spa time," Simon clarified. Alvin gasped.

"Spa day! As in, rub-her-feet, and massage-her-back-and-legs, spa day?" he asked. Simon rolled his eyes. "Relax, Alvin. You're not doing any of that." Alvin felt relieved. Doing all that stuff for Brittany would make him feel off. It would ruin his "reputation" and his "street cred." Simon on the other hand, didn't care. He felt as if, even if he did do any of that stuff, he'd still have the perfect day planned for Jeanette. He then turned to Theodore.

"So what did you plan, Theodore?" he asked. Theodore grabbed a paper on his left side.

"I pretty much planned taking her to the soccer game. She loves soccer." he said. Simon scratched his head and gave a nervous chuckle. "Is there anything else."

"Uhhh," Theodore looked once again at his paper. "Nope, except do everything you guys planned." Simon smiled.

"Perfect! Where's Sheldon?" he asked.

"I'm over here!" said a voice. Sheldon was at the staircase, wearing a turquoise hoodie. Theodore piped up.

"So what did you plan for Paige's share of the birthday?" he asked, curious. Sheldon laughed at his little brother.

"You'll have to see tomorrow."

 _20 minutes later..._

The doorbell rang with a gentle, _ding, dong!_ Alvin hurried to the door and jumped to swing the handle and pulled it. He jumped down to see Jeanette smiling at the door.

"J-Jeanette! I was, expecting Brittany." he said frowning. Jeanette rolled her eyes. "I'm sure you were. But it's not only my birthday!" she said. Alvin stuttured.

"How d-d-did you-"

"Again, Alvin. I _called_ Jeanette." Simon said with his hands behind his back. Alvin looked at Simon and growled. He turned back to Jeanette, who was now beside Brittany, who had a big grin on her face.

"Hi Alvin! Guess what today is!"

"Yes, yes, Brittany's BIG DAY..eve." Alvin said, whining. Brittany rolled her eyes. "I love you too,"

"Really?"

"No."

"Aww," Alvin whined and walked off. Simon then stepped up.

"Hello girls, you must be tired." he said. Paige laughed.

"NOT me, I was up all night sightseeing! We were in Miami this year!"

"I'm exhausted, we took Paige to all our favorite places. Brittany kept us up all night!" Eleanor whined. Brittany scoffed lightly and folded her arms; rolling her eyes.

"I did not! I just love all those places. Paige likes them!" Jeanette put a hand on her head.

"Technically, it wasn't all night. It was 14 hours 20 minutes and 2 seconds. The other hours were eating, changing, and trying to sleep." Jeanette informed with drowsy eyes. Simon nodded.

"Well, tomorrow is your shared birthday, so you will need as much rest as possible." Simon said. Jeanette smiled.

"Thank you Simon. We really appreciate it. But will we-"

"Well, you guys should go rest," he said moving to the side and gesturing the girls in. The girls all hurried into the house and to their rooms. Simon then closed the door and blushed. Sheldon was in the kitchen with Theodore preparing some food.

"Well, when are they coming for dinner?" Sheldon asked turning around. Simon gasped. "Dinner?" Sheldon nodded, still looking at the pot of pasta and pan of hazel nuts and broccoli. Simon widened his eyes and hurried up the stairs.

"Girls! Dinner!" Alvin laughed watching his brother hurry up the stairs.

"You should've listened to the smart one, _smart guy_!" he cackled! Sheldon

A/N: Hi guys, I know the "joke," in this first chapter of this short story... _wasn't_ funny. But I wanted to, but if you like those nerdy ppl, you'd kinda find that funny. Anyway, please review. _CountryGeek8, over and out!_


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2 - Schedule + Breakfast = :)

 _Beep, beep, beep!_

Paige guided her way to the alarm clock, while still closing her eyes. She banged her hand against the alarm clock button three times. Yet, _Beep, Beep, beep, beep!_ Paige growled and sat up. She shut the alarm clock off and rubbed her eyes. Suddenly, the lights came up. Brittany jumped onto Paige, knocking the two onto the bed mattress.

"Oh my god, guess what day it is!" Brittany asked, shaking Paige's arms. Paige, still looking dazed, rubbed her eyes once again.

"Uh...Sunday?" she asked. Brittany frowned and nudged her. "Paige, come on, what's the most important day of our lives. Like... _ever?"_ she asked again. Paige scratched her forehead and looked at Brittany again. Suddenly, it occurred to her. The most important days of all days, the best day. Once a year, every year.

"IT'S OUR BIRTHDAY!" Paige shouted tackling Brittany to the comforter blanket. The two screamed like a couple of girls looking forward to meeting Justin Bieber.

"Birthday! Birthday! Birthday!" the two chanted. Paige zipped into the closet and out in less than two minutes in a birthday outfit. Paige wore a Two-piece Cyan Dress With Sequined Bodice and green chipmunk sized sandals(Eleanor designed them for her). Brittany scoffed.

"Is that the best outfit you got?" she asked. Brittany zipped into the closet and back with an, Exquisite Embroidery Lace Round neckline long design formal Party Dress and a pink tiara, with a leopard print scarf and pink sparkly bow in her hair. Paige scoffed.

"Whatever Britt. You're always so competitive." she said fixing her own ginger ponytail.

 ** _5 minutes later ..._**

"How do we look?" Jeanette asked. Jeanette was surprisingly wearing a Two-piece _Purple_ Dress With Sequined Bodice. So it was same as Paige's, just a different color. Brittany looked stunned. _  
_"I am, impressed, Jeanette. You haven't shown that much skin since we were stuck on that island." she said. Eleanor was wearing a Green Garden State Mesh Cocktail Dress. Brittany clapped her hands.

"We all look beautiful. Wait till the boys see us." Brittany giggled in her speech. Paige laughed and felt her cheeks burn red.

"I've never worn something like this before. _Especially_ not on our birthday." she said. Brittany laughed.

"So what? Sheldon will _die_ when he sees you!" she said. Paige sighed. There was a knock on the door. Brittany gasped.

"We need jackets! It's winter!" she said grabbing Eleanor and running to the closet.

"Just a second!" Paige called, grabbing Jeanette and running along to the closet. They came back quickly with fur jackets and extra winter-themed clothing for outside. Paige opened the door to Simon, who was smiling ear to ear.

"Salutations, as you know today is your birthday-" Simon's speech was interrupted by a _certain_ Chipette's squealing( _Brittany_ if you didn't know.)

"Anyway, we have a particularly different day, planned out. Instead of celebrating all of yours at the same time, place, with the same everything, we're breaking your days up into certain times. Two hours maximum for each part planned, then one big surprise at the end. Since we have so much work to do, Dave had to leave early last night for a business trip lasting till tomorrow at two o' clock sharp. So we have a whole thirty-one hours, two minutes, and seventeen seconds. Anyway, we shall go in chronological order, _Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, then Paige._ Each one of us have planned a specific activity for our counterparts. Anyone who does not want to participate in the activity mainly planned for that one chipette can sit out. In conclusion, we all have a specific day planned for each of you until the big surprise. Got it?" Simon explained, looking at everyone. By this time, the only two who really understood, were Jeanette and Eleanor. Paige was scratching her head, and Brittany was on the floor dazed. She jumped up and put a hand on her hip.

"Are you done? I wanna get to my part of the day." she said looking at her paw and examining her nails **(A/N: in chipmunk case: Claws).** Simon sighed.

"Right, this way." he led the chipettes to the kitchen, where "Chef Sheldon" had 4 plates for each chair covered in velvet colored napkins. Brittany and Paige sat on the right end, where Jeanette and Eleanor sat on the left end. Sheldon wearing his hat, stood on the table.

"Good morning Chipettes! Today you shall have a breakfast that is crucial to your desires, and to your nutrition in your body. As you can see you have covered up dishes. under those napkins are one of your favorite dishes that we decided at random." Sheldon explained. He slid over to Brittany and gave a gentle nod, while Brittany gave a sweet smile.

"Brittany, Alvin decided that you should be most happy to start off your day with a healthy-" Sheldon paused as Brittany glared at Alvin who was folding his arms and had a smug smile. Sheldon continued.

"With your favorite, oatmeal with blueberries, strawberries, and a strawberry milkshake." he said pulling the napkin over the dish. Brittany gasped and smiled.

"That's like my favorite breakfast in the whole world!" she said grinning. Alvin(still with the smug face) smiled even wider as he cocked an eyebrow. Sheldon then slid over to Jeanette, who had a sweet and innocent smile on.

"Jeanette, as you know, you only have two, absolutely grand breakfast dishes you would want for your shared birthday with Brittany, Paige and Eleanor. So, Simon presents you with-" Sheldon pulled the napkin over.

"Cinnamon french toast with eggs and sausage! Added with a purple petunia, and warm milk." Sheldon cheered. Jeanette smiled.

"That is sweet. Thank you Simon for remembering." she said looking to Simon, who was blushing.

"Heh, heh, you're welcome..."

Sheldon slid over to Eleanor, who was eagerly waiting with an eager face. Sheldon gave her a warm smile.

"Eleanor, as you specifically recall that you and Theo, do have shared interests of breakfast meals. So, Theodore, thinking of you, has decided to come up with a specific dish combing you and Theodore's interests. He presents you with-" Sheldon pulled over the cover.

"A breakfast burrito also combined with hash-browns and chicken strips, along with a Green Cymbidium orchid." he explained. Eleanor blushed.

"Wow Theodore. That is very thoughtful." she said giggling. Theodore smiled through his puffy cheeks.

"Anything for you, Ellie!"

And finally, Sheldon met Paige beside Brittany, with a grand look on his face. Paige's eyes glowed as he leaned closer **(Just so you know, they did not kiss.)** Sheldon held his smile as he began to speak.

"Paige. We all know that above all chipettes, _you_ are the chipette with the most fancy and historical taste in dishes, especially, breakfast." Sheldon said taking hold of the cover. Paige nodded.

"So, I have decided to wow you, with a fancy dish, that you know you will love just by the look of it. I present you with-" Sheldon pulled over the cover.

"A legendary Caviar & Crouton Omelet along with a Teal Calla Lily!"he said **(by the way, if you don't k know what a Caviar & Crouton Omelet is, I suggest you look it up, it's an amazingly good dish created in 1953. It sounds old but is really good.) **Paige gasped.

"Sheldon, thank you!" Paige said, cheering. The four chipettes quickly ate their freshly prepared meals. Once they were done(which Eleanor was done first), they hurried on to the car and Miles sat in the driver seat!

"First stop: Brittany's part of the day!"


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3 - Brittany and Eleanor's Day

The car arrived thirty minutes later at the Olympic Spa. Brittany gasped and jumped up in her seat.

"Just what I wanted! Two hours of my very own Spa time!" she said. Alvin led each of the Chipettes to the building and began Brittany's special day. In 15 minutes, everybody was in towels, including Miles. They first headed into a room with multiple pools.

"Oooh, Hydrotherapy!" Jeanette squealed. Brittany cocked and eyebrow.

"Hydro-what?" she asked, straightening her towel so it won't fall. Simon groaned and approached Brittany.

"It's a bunch of pools that contrast hold and cold temperatures to put a sensual feeling into your body." Simon said. Brittany nodded.

"Well, we can start off with this." Brittany said. Jeanette paused before Brittany could step in. She chuckled nervously.

"Anyone else have a bad feeling we'll expose something?" Jeanette asked. Alvin scoffed at Jeanette.

"Jeanette! We're chipmunks! We all have the same parts except we're different genders! So what if we're all naked in the same pool?" Alvin asked. Brittany stomped in front of Alvin.

"Say that again, and you will be stripped naked, and kicked in your acorns!" She threatened. Simon widened his eyes.

"Alvin...stripped naked by Brittany?" he asked. Jeanette's eyes widened. Eleanor did the same. Brittany looked at everyone. Everyone was shocked, even Paige.

"I have a better idea." she said. Brittany looked to Paige, who looked up to Miles.

"Uhm...Miles, can you quickly get our island outfits out of the car?" she asked. Miles nodded and ran to the car.

"Uh, Paige. You don't have an island outfit." Brittany clarified. Paige cocked and eyebrow and winked.

"I had one made." she said. Miles came back with the three outfits and one covered bag. Paige jumped and grabbed the garment bag, unzipping it. She pulled it out and revealed a light blue floral two piece island bikini **(A/N:It's not a bikini it's just a two piece gown I guess)** Paige quickly ran to the restroom with her sisters and put on the outfits. As soon as they were done, they hurried into the pools and relaxed. The boys watched the boys and didn't participate. They then got massages, then went to the beauty salon. Brittany's bun was turned into a curly short ponytail, except it looked the same before she got her hair done. The bun was just more curly. Jeanette's hair was the same except the hair on the sides of her head was longer, and her cock-eyed bun **(just another word for a ponytail)** was longer. Eleanor's pigtails were more curly. And Paige's ponytail was much more curly and given extensions that reached to her shoulders. When they came out, Alvin's jaw dropped, Theodore rubbed his eyes and widened them, Simon fixed his glasses and put them back on, and Sheldon just blushed.

"You-" Alvin started off.

"Look-" Simon added.

"Very-" Theodore continued.

"Astonishing!" Sheldon finished. Brittany and her sisters laughed. Jeanette gave a peaceful nod. Paige blushed. Brittany pretended to flip her hair and said, "Oh, shut up. You're making me blush." adding a wink as well as some blushing. Eleanor twirled her pigtails.

"Aw, thanks Theadorable." she giggled. Paige just blushed.

"Thanks," she said. After that, they hurried down to the soccer field not too far away. They made it 2 minutes after the game started. And they had already gotten food. Eleanor cheered.

"Aww, Theodore! This was nice!" Eleanor said watching the game. Alvin was on the end watching the game as closely as he could. When a defensive midfielder stole the ball from one of the forwards, **(FYI - I used to play soccer when I was little so I know a little bit)** Alvin angrily booed the defender before(or if/when) they scored. The defensive midfielder had already stole the ball from the player playing striker, Alvin angrily stood on the top bleacher, and booed the midfielder.

"BOOOOOO!" he shouted. Brittany pulled him down.

"Alvin shut up. This is Eleanor's part of the day, don't ruin it for her." she said punching Alvin's shoulder. Sheldon watched Paige as she sat there observing the playing field. The striker had scored another point for the team, and Eleanor cheered.

"Whoop whoop!" she squealed. "Go Hollywood United Hitmen!" **(It's a real team so don't look at me like that's not a real team xD I had to look up Los Angeles teams!)** When the game was over, the team had won 12 to 10. Eleanor cheered.

"That was an exciting 90 minutes." she said. Brittany wiped sweat off her head.

"Ellie, that lasted longer than my spa time!" she complained. Everyone looked to Brittany and added a glare.  
"No it wasn't." they said turning and heading to the car. Brittany folded her arms and stomped to the car.

"Now, to Jean and Paige's day!" Miles announced, as they drove off.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4 -

The family of 9 drove down to the Natural History Museum of Los Angeles County. Jeanette gasped at the sight.

"Jeanette's stop!" Miles announced.

"Oh my!" Jeanette said. She jumped out of the car and immediately jumped for joy. She put on a purple sweater since it was winter time. Brittany wore a pink leather jacket, Eleanor wore a Leather-Resistant Soft Shell Jacket, and Paige wore a Benton Springs Fleece Jacket. Everyone walked into the Museum. They all agreed to split up and meet back in two hours. Jeanette and Simon found some pics on the American Revolutionary War. Jeanette pointed to a picture of George Washington.

"Hey Simon? Didn't the Revolutionary War last 8 years?" she asked. Simon nodded, then put a finger up.

"Yeah. April 19, 1775 through September 3, 1783 So, 8 years, 4 months and 15 days. " he specifically clarified. Jeanette giggled.

"How did you know all that? We learned about The Revolutionary War just 2 weeks ago." she said, **(A/N: remember in my first book when Paige and Sheldon appeared? The Chipettes had to go back and judge American Idol for 2 weeks. If you don't remember or know any of this, read my first book!)** Simon chuckled.  
"While you were gone, I did some extra research." he informed. Jeanette put a hand across her heart and gazed at Simon.

"Well, it's nice to know what smart friend I have." she said. Simon chuckled nervously, sweating in the process.

"Just 'friends'?" he asked curiously. Jeanette turned to him.

"Simon, after me singing to you on the plane, I think our relationship could go up a notch. _If_ you're ready." she said. Simon blushed.

Meanwhile, with Theodore and Eleanor..

"Who are all these people, Eleanor?" Theodore asked as the two hurried down into another hallway. Eleanor looked up. There were two big banners at the top of both sides of the hallway. On them read, _FAMOUS COOKS._ Eleanor giggled.

"They're all famous cooks." she informed. Theodore's eyes glowed. He giggled and hurried, looking at each portrait of each cook. But one caught his eye. He stopped in the middle of the hallway, looking to his right. One large portrait of a stern looking man. He looked serious. He looked at if he had a jacket on, considering the portrait only showed his head and shoulders. The dots on his suit looked like buttons. His lips made the man looked as if he was smirking, yet frowning at the same time. Eleanor giggled when she caught Theodore looking at the strange looking man. She giggled again at the portrait. She then saw a mini-podium with a bio on it.

"His name is Nicholas Appert." Eleanor read **(A/N: This is a real person BTW)** Theodore looked to Eleanor, who still had her eyes on the bio.

"According to this, he was a 'French inventor of airtight food preservation,'" Eleanor informed. Theodore nodded.

"What else did he do?" he asked, curious. Eleanor looked once again at the paper, happy to know Theodore was interested.

" _Appert was a confectioner and chef in Paris from 1784 to 1795. In 1795, he began experimenting with ways to preserve foodstuffs, succeeding with soups, vegetables, juices, dairy products, jellies, jams, and syrups. He placed the food in glass jars, sealed them with cork and sealing wax and placed them in boiling water._ " she read out **(A/N: real life hobby)**. Theodore was fascinated. She looked at the picture and laughed once again at the silly face. But he knew, this, "Nicholas Appert" wouldn't stay his favorite chef forever.

"Come on Eleanor! Let's go find some more chefs!" he said. He took Eleanor by the hand and led her to a new chef portrait.

Meanwhile...  
Alvin and Brittany were looking around, bored, trying to find something entertaining. They stepped into a hallway called, _THE MEDIEVAL ERA._ Brittany looked sourly at each of the portraits and the artifacts. Alvin was ignoring everything, trying to pass the 2 hours of Simon and Jeanette time. Brittany looked to Alvin, who was just standing there, bored.

"Alvin! Come on!We have to get going. The 2 hours will be done soon." she growled taking Alvin by the arm and dragging him(literally) to the next part of the hallway. Suddenly Brittany gasped and dropped Alvin. She gazed at a red Lady Jane Dress. She approached it, petting it all over the dress. It was soft, felt like cashmere. The collar of the dress felt like Silk. She was completely in love with the dress.

"Alvin, check this out!" she said holding the dress so Alvin could see it. Alvin looked at the dress, and showed a face that said, _I am impressed._ Then, seeing the facial expression of Brittany, laughed.

"Oh Britt! We all know you can't work that dress! It's so 500 years ago." he said. Brittany scowled. She really regret kissing Alvin goodbye on that plane. Now, it seems like Paige and Sheldon never came. And she still had to deal with the same old Alvin.

"Alvin, I'm about to put this dress on, and _work_ it like you've never seen it _before!"_ she announced. Alvin's eyes widened.

"Britt, are you sure you should be doing that? We're in a public building!" he asked, chuckling nervously. Brittany scoffed and slipped herself into the dress. Of course the dress was too big for her, I mean, she was a chipmunk. She couldn't manage to her her tiny hands into the sleeves. Alvin laughed.

"See, you can't work it! Ha!" he said, laughing some more. He approached Brittany, with a smug face on.

"Oh no! She's too short!" He laughed rolling on the floor laughing. When he got up, he pinched her chin and laughed.

"A costly error, ladies and gentlemen, that's going to haunt her, the rest of her career!" he said **(A/N: That line was from Chipwrecked and Chipwrecked with J shout-out to chipmunkgirl7777)** Brittany, now completely losing my temper, swatted away Alvin's hand and made her way out of the dress.

"NOW you're gonna get it!" she said chasing him around the hallway. As a result, the whole hallway was trashed, and the two chipmunks were sent outside and everybody else was called. No one was happy. Not even Jeanette and Simon. Alvin and Brittany felt bad, they had to leave the museum early. **(A/N: If you think that's Jeanette's part of the day and you didn't see Paige and Sheldon's part, you're wrong. Cue the music)**

(Meanwhile, before the accident)

Paige and Sheldon were outside, looking at the pretty flowers and butterflies. Paige always giggled when a certain butterfly came around that she knew of. Suddenly a butterfly with yellow and black wings landed in Sheldon's hands. Paige gasped.

"Oh my. That's a Eastern Tiger-Swallowtail butterfly. They're really cool. It's a species of swallowtail butterfly native to eastern North America. It is one of the most familiar butterflies in the eastern United States, where it is common in many different habitats." she informed. Sheldon laughed an set it free. He then noticed a orange and black striped butterfly fly down onto his nose. Paige laughed.

"Isn't that a-"

"Monarch butterfly. A milkweed butterfly in the family Nymphalidae. Other common names depending on region include milkweed, common tiger, wanderer, and black veined brown." he informed. Paige laughed.

"Are you only that intelligent with butterflies?" Paige asked. Sheldon chuckled to himself before setting the butterfly on his finger.

"No. I'm intelligent with any animal except snakes." he said. "Not that I would want to. They scare me." he said. Paige rolled her eyes.

"We all are. They eat chipmunks." she said taking the monarch butterfly. She set it free and laughed to herself. Suddenly a blue winged butterfly carefully made it's way down into Paige and Sheldon's hands.

"It's-"

"A-"

"The Karner blue!" they finished together.

"Also know as the Plebejus melissa samuelis!" **(Just read it you dont need to know how to pronounce it)** Paige Informed.

"How did they get one of these little guys here? They're usually on the eastern coast!" Sheldon asked. Paige shrugged.

"Well, people are known to take animals from their original habitats and bring them here," Paige said, letting the butterfly go.

"Look who's intelligent with butterflies." Sheldon chuckled. Paige laughed and looked at her finger. She laughed and showed Sheldon.

"One of them peed on me!" she laughed. Sheldon laughed and rubbed it off. Paige smiled. This was nice coming to the museum. Even if her part of the day hadn't started yet. She laid on Sheldon's shoulder, watching the butterflies feed and fly around.

"This was nice. Coming to the museum. Even if my part of today hadn't started yet." she said. Sheldon chuckled to himself and looked at Paige, who was falling asleep. He was about to rest his head on hers, when a stern sound startled them.

"MILES, SIMON, JEANETTE, PAIGE, SHELDON, THEODORE, AND ELEANOR PLEASE COME TO THE FRONT OF THE BUILDING!" a voice called over the intercom. Paige woke up and looked to Sheldon as he looked at her. They sighed.

"Alvin." he said.

"And Britt." Paige added. They both got up and ran back inside the building to the front of the building, where Alvin and Brittany were outside on a front bench. Paige groaned and hurried outside. They were soon followed by Miles, Simon and Jeanette. Then Theodore and Eleanor. They all had shocked faces, but their shock soon turned into frustration, disappointed, and anger, as the situation was explained. No one was happy. Not even Jeanette and Simon. Alvin and Brittany felt bad, they had to leave the museum early.

When they all got into the car, Alvin and Brittany were angry. Everybody else kinda felt that something bad would happen, and didn't really seem to care if they were used to it. They were tired of it. Even Paige and Sheldon. And they had been reunited 2 weeks ago. Simon approached the two.

"Alvin, what were you thinking?!" he asked. Alvin widened his eyes, and put a hand over his heart, sad.

"Si, I am disappointed that you have such little faith in me. I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING." he said. Simon rolled his eyes.

"Alvin, you're always getting someone else, or yourself in trouble! It's the Chipette's birthday!" he complained. Miles turned the car off and got onto the road. Alvin pinched the fur on his forehead.

"Brittany was the one who chased me!" he called, pointing to Brittany. Brittany growled. Jeanette was shocked.

"Brittany, you just had to ruin Jeanette's part of the day by getting all of us kicked out of the museum?!" Eleanor asked, now furious. Jeanette sighed. Paige stomped up to Brittany, her nostrils flaring.

"Brittany! Why are you chasing Alvin in the hallway. The manager said you trashed the place! Breaking glasses, ripping up the fabric on the dresses! And now we have to pay for it! The WHOLE HALLWAY." Paige screamed out angrily. Brittany huffed and folded her arms. She was about to speak, when Jeanette turned her around. Brittany knew this was not going to end well.

"Brittany, you can't just lose your temper like that. It creates chaos." Jeanette said. Brittany, now ready to speak.

"Alvin was the one who provoked me! I may have lost my temper, but I wasn't the only one who was apart of this! Alvin was the one who broke the most, I was just lucky I didn't have to break anything since that demon of a munk, was trashing everything for me!" she shouted. Paige gasped, and growled as she turned to Alvin. Simon, who wasn't surprised, turned back to Alvin who was now chuckling nervously.

"How did we not see this coming?" Sheldon asked. Paige, now furious, was about to completely lose it on Alvin.

"Alvin, I'm gone for 2 weeks, come back, hoping with everything inside of me that you'll behave better than Britt, Jean, and Ellie have seen and told me. Then think happy thoughts about me and my sisters having the perfect birthday, then when it's Jeanette's turn to be entertained, YOU PROVOKE BRITTANY, AND TRASH THE HALLWAY, NOW CAUSING US TO PAY FOR IT?!" she screamed. Simon put a hand on her shoulder, whispering something in her ear. Everyone gathered around Alvin. Now much more angry then ever. Even Jeanette.

"ALLLLLVIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNN!"

 **A/N: There's only 1 more chapter left. Paige's part of the day, and that big surprise. And every short story or mega story I make is going to have a song in it. That's the big hint about the surprise. See ya next chapter. Now for a Kailey/Me conversation.**

 ** _Kailey: Are we on?_**

 ** _Me: Yes we are._**

 ** _Kailey: Well, hello world!_**

 ** _Me: We just wanna say thanks for reading my first short story._**

 ** _Kailey: B-T-Dubs, we decided to start a similar thing to the munkcast. It's not but it's close to it._**

 ** _Me: It's called Talk-A-Thon!_**

 ** _Kailey: Basically, Paige is gonna be making little mini-stories coming from the Seville Household after she makes the "J and the Chipmunks" story._**

 ** _Me: That's what I'm calling it?_**

 ** _Kailey: Yez._**

 ** _Me: We just wanted to let you know. This is gonna fill in for us. It's like an interview process. You'll get the gist soon._**

 ** _Kailey: Yez. So after the "J and the Chipmunks" story-  
_**

 ** _Me: I'm making the name up and it will be much better than that-_**

 ** _Kailey: -We will be explaining the Talk-A-Thon in Paige's profile._**

 ** _Me: See ya!_**

 ** _Kailey: See ya!_**

 ** _Both: BYEEEEEEE_**


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

The 9 finally drove down to the The Skating Edge Ice Arena which took about 45 minutes which included a 20 minutes break at the Italian Restaurant Bestia. After that, they hurried down to the arena where Paige immediately squealed.

"The Ice Arena! I LOVE IT!" she shouted.

"We don't have any skates," The Chipettes and Paige said. The Chipmunks and Sheldon each stood in front of their counterparts, and held out a pair of chipmunk sized skates, each in their signature color. Each of the Chipettes smiled and took the skates. They ran into the arena and hurried to put their skates on. Once they got onto the ice, they each slipped and fell. Jeanette fell head-first, and landed on her back, almost breaking her glasses. Simon tried to help her up, but he fell, pulling her up. Both of them chuckled and slowly got up together, and continued Skating. Paige and Eleanor fell on their bellies, and laughed abruptly. When they got up, they skated towards the end, and began to skate on the side. Brittany and Sheldon skated just fine, gracefully, until they bumped into each other, and Sheldon grabbed her hand to keep her from falling. Once Sheldon realized, he let go and went away, leaving Brittany to slip and fall. She growled and got back up, trying to keep her balance as she kept skating along with everyone else. Miles left the 'munks early to skate with the girls. Every time one slipped, he caught her hand and set her back up, leaving the girl to giggle flirtatiously. One girl, who had blonde hair, and bright blue eyes, took notice of him. She had wore a pink sparkly dress in a white sweater and Fur Boots. Miles had just helped her up, now starstruck. They sat down on the bench, having a conversation. Suddenly, the girl looked behind Miles, and saw the 'munks and 'ettes skating around freely. They were on the other end of the rink, but soon began skating around to the two of them. Miles began to get embarrassed, that he was watching, talking chipmunks.

"Are you babysitting those guys?" she asked disgustedly. Miles chuckled nervously and turned to her.

"No.."

"Eh, Miles! Wanna hit the club? You can sip on that bub!" Theodore said, giggling. Miles raised an eyebrow and then widened his eyes. HE turned to the girl, who now was gasping delightfully.

"Oh my gosh! You're Alvin and the Chipmunks' Theodore!" she squealed. Theodore blushed lightly as everyone came over. The girl then squealed more.  
"Alvin and the Chipmunks, The Chipettes, Paige, and Sheldon?! This is like a dream!" she said. Brittany sprang up.

"That's us! Would you like to hear a song?" she asked. The girl squealed. "I would love to!"

 _Brittany: Please mama forgive me'_

 _Cause I'm breakin' all the rules tonight_

 _Jeanette: Please mama forgive me_

 _He's so wrong but he loves me so right_

 _Paige: Trouble's always gonna find me someway_

 _And I don't even know how'_

 _Eleanor: Cause it's the way he puts a grin on my face_

 _The way he's using his mouth_

 _Chipmunks/Sheldon: Tatted up_

 _All or nothing_

 _Thunderstruck_

 _High on something_

 _Smoking hot_

 _And got me puffin,_

 _'Puffin'_

 _Chipettes: Please mama forgive me'_

 _Cause I'm breakin' all the rules tonight_

 _Paige: (Oh oh oh)_

 _Chipettes: Please mama forgive me_

 _He's so wrong but he loves me so right_

 _All: He's a bad bad boy_

 _Chipettes: I'm a bad bad girl_

 _All: And we're gettin' bad tonight_

 _Paige: (Oh oh oh)_

 _All: Please mama forgive me'Cause I'm breakin' all the rules tonight_

25 minutes later...

"What were you thinking Alvin?!" Simon yelled, stomping into the car. Alvin scoffed.

"I did nothing! You guys never believe me on anything?!" he asked, disappointed at his friends and family.

"Because Alvin! You. Cause. Trouble." Brittany said, using her fingers with the three words. It pained Alvin to see his family not believing him, even if he DID get into trouble. But technically, it was only partially his fault.

"Hey! I'm not the only one who causes trouble. One little munk over there is trying to 'Let's Blame Alvin' his way out of trouble!" Alvin informed using quote on quote fingers. He pointed to the turquoise-clad munk next to Paige. Paige growled and slapped Sheldon on the side of his face.

"SHELDON!" Paige yelled. Brittany's nostrils flared.

"Are you kidding me?" she asked. Everyone, now speechless, sat in the car, as Miles drove down the road.

"So where are we going?" Jeanette asked. Simon then looked at his brothers, who then smiled. They stood up and Simon winked.

"Here's your hint!" he said.

 **All:** _Give me that thing that I love (Turn the lights on)_

 _Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (Make it real loud)_

 _Give me that thing that I love (Turn the lights on)_

 _Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (Make it real loud)_

Each of the girls squealed.  
"We're performing?!"

1 hour later...

 **Brittany:** _Hello, hello, baby_

 _You called, I can't hear a thing_

 _I have got no service_

 _In the club, you see, see_

 **Jeanette:** _Wha-wha-what did you say?_

 _Oh, you're breaking up on me_

 _Sorry, I cannot hear you_

 _I'm kinda busy_

 _K-kinda busy_

 _K-kinda busy_

 _Sorry, I cannot hear you_

 _I'm kinda busy_

 **Paige:** _Just a second_

 _It's my favorite song they're gonna play_

 _And I cannot text you with_

 _A drink in my hand, eh_

 _You shoulda made some plans with me_

 _You knew that I was free_

 _And now you won't stop calling me_

 _I'm kinda busy_

 **Chipettes/Paige:** _Stop callin', stop callin'  
I don't wanna think any more  
I left my head and heart on the dance floor  
Stop callin', stop callin'  
I don't wanna talk anymore  
It's got my head and my heart on the dance floor_

 **Simon:** _Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh  
_ **Brittany:** _Stop telephonin' me  
_ **Simon:** _Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh  
_ **Eleanor:** _I'm busy, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh  
_ **Paige:** _Stop telephonin' me  
_ **Simon:** _Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh_

 **Eleanor:** _Call all you want, but there's no one home_

 _And you're not gonna reach my telephone_

 **Brittany:** _Out in the club, and I'm sippin' that bub_

 _And you're not gonna reach my telephone_

 **Jeanette:** _Call all you want_

 _But there's no one home_

 _And you're not gonna reach my telephone_

 **Paige:** _Out in the club, and I'm sippin' that bub_

 _And you're not gonna reach my telephone_

 **Simon:** _the way you blowin' up my phone_

 _Won't make me leave no faster_

 _Put my coat on faster_

 _Leave my girls no faster_

 _I shoulda left my phone at home_

 _'Cause this is a disaster_

 _Callin' like a collector_

 _Sorry, I cannot answer_

 **Jeanette:** _Not that I don't like you_

 _I'm just at a party_

 _And I am sick and tired_

 _Of my phone ringin'_

 **Simon:** _Sometimes I feel like_

 _I live in Grand Central Station_

 **Chipettes/Paige/Simon:** _Tonight I'm not takin' no calls_

 _'Cause I'll be dancin'_

'Cause I'll be dancin'

'Cause I'll be dancin'

Tonight I'm not takin' no calls

'Cause I'll be dancin'

 **Chipettes/Paige:** _Stop callin', stop callin'_

 _I don't wanna think any more_

 _I left my head and my heart on the dance floor_

 _Stop callin', stop callin'_

 _I don't wanna talk any more_

 _I left my head and my heart on the dance floor_

 **Chipettes/Paige:** _S top callin', stop callin'_

 _I don't wanna think any more_

 _I left my head and my heart on the dance floor_

 _Stop callin', stop callin'_

 _I don't wanna talk any more_

 _I left my head and my heart on the dance floor_

 **Paige:** _Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh_

 **Jeanette:** _Stop telephonin' me_

 **Paige:** _Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh_

 **Simon:** _I'm busy, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh_

 **Jeanette:** _Stop telephonin' me_

 **Simon:** _Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh_

 **Eleanor:** _Can call all you want_

 _But there's no one home_

 _You're not gonna reach my telephone_

 **Brittany:** _'Cause I'm out in the club_

 _And I'm sippin' that bub,_

 _And you're not gonna reach my telephone_

 **Eleanor:** _Call when you want_

 _But there's no one home_

 _And you're not gonna reach my telephone_

 _'Cause I'm out in the club_

 _And I'm sippin' that bub_

 _And you're not gonna reach my telephone_

 **Eleanor:** _My telephone_

 _M-m-my telephone_

 _'Cause I'm out in the club_

 _And I'm sippin' that bub_

 _And you're not gonna reach my telephone_

 **Paige:** _My telephone_

 _M-m-my telephone_

 _'Cause I'm out in the club_

 _And I'm sippin' that bub,_

 _And you're not gonna reach my telephone_

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! If you have any requests for a story, PM me!** _  
_ **Songs Used:**

\- Please Mama Forgive Me - Porcelain

\- Telephone - Lady Gaga ft. Beyonce (Cover by Kevin Karla & La-Banda)


End file.
